


【独伊】一米天堂

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: 他们总是在那么狭小的地方相互依偎。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	【独伊】一米天堂

【上】

决战前夕。

“明天的天气可能有些糟糕，但是我们必须赢下这座城。”路德维希少校挺直着背脊，声音低沉庄重，“明天我将与你们共赴前线，大家请竭尽所能。德/意/志必胜。”

周围的尉官一个个面色严肃，跟着路德维希用右手捂住自己的左胸口，缓慢而坚定地宣誓着——“德/意/志必胜。”

平淡而波澜不惊的陈述句。

“就到这里。散会。”路德维希满意得点了点头，率先站起了身。

“上校，晚安。”

路德维希冲着保持军姿坐在自己位置上目送自己的尉官们笑了笑，推开会议室的门走了出去。

路德维希看了看自己的手表，指针已经快要指向10的位置。路德维希加快了自己的脚步，皮鞋与地面撞击的声音沉重地回响在长廊之间。

路过一个窗口，外面的天空泼了墨一般。夏天的夜晚本该繁星满天，此时却黑黑沉沉没有一点星光，宛若一张巨大的幕布，未来的剧本蠢蠢欲动。

穿过尉官们的房间——那里的灯都是灭的——尽头处有一些暖暖的橙色灯光温柔地散落在黑暗里，路德维希坚毅的面容一下柔和了下去，嘴角也在情不自禁中微微上扬。

那盏灯光所照耀的地方，必然有一个人为他建造一座天堂。

“费里，我回来了。”路德维希推开了门，一眼就看到了坐在床上面向窗口的费里西安诺。

“欢迎回家，路德。”费里西安诺转过身子，眉眼弯弯地对路德维希绽放了一个笑颜。

路德维希没有错过他微红的眼角和略带嘶哑的嗓音。手中还抓着开会时的本子和钢笔，他关切地坐在了床边抚摸了一下费里西安诺的头发，“怎么哭过了？”

费里西安诺连忙摇头，乖巧地接过路德维希手中的东西，伸长了手臂把它们放到了一边的书桌上。腰肢间的睡衣由于动作被吊了上去，露出一大片光洁的皮肤。

路德维希的眼睛不可自抑地落在了那里。

下一秒费里西安诺又钻进了路德维希的怀里。

“路德，明天让我跟着你吧。”

路德维希低下头看见费里西安诺睁大的眼睛，里面清澈地倒映出自己的面容，用手圈住他搂紧了一些。

费里西安诺是路德维希途经意/大/利的时候遇见的。

当时他还是上尉军衔，受了重伤躲藏在灌木丛里躲避敌人的追击。半睡半醒见突然有人拨开了自己面前树叶，路德维希本能地伸出手防御，不想却换来一声惊叫和重物落地的声音。

落在地上的是费里西安诺的篮子，里面有他为家人做的披萨和买的牛奶。费里西安诺顾不得刚刚被路德维希掀翻在地的事情和散落一边的篮子，爬到路德维希身边就开始给他处理伤口。路德维希感觉面前的男孩没有什么恶意，但右手依然警惕地握紧了自己的手枪，随时准备给面前的人来上一发。可是面前的费里西安诺却丝毫没有发觉路德维希的戒备，他翻开路德维希的军服，露出他健壮的手臂，里面血肉模糊的伤口一下染红了大半个身子。

路德维希有些好笑地看着面前的男孩子突然红了眼睛，握着手枪的右手不禁松了松。

等包扎好路德维希惨不忍睹的伤口，费里西安诺的脸上也挂满了泪痕。路德维希在他一面给自己涂药水包扎伤口一面掉眼泪的时候就不知不觉地松开了手枪，等他处理完抬起脸的时候伸出右手替他擦了擦眼泪。

“对……对不起。”面前的男孩不知何谓地说着道歉，弯下腰给路德维希留下了一瓶牛奶和一半披萨。

“你好好养伤。我哥哥还在等我。”费里西安诺把食物体贴地放在路德维希的右手边，然后轻轻地在他的面颊上落下一吻，“但愿我们还能相见。”

然后他钻出了树丛，路德维希听见他仔细地把被拨开的树叶整成了原来的模样，然后听见他离开的声音。

你叫什么名字？

这句话路德维希一直没有问出口。

费里西安诺说的再见来得很快，就在这个晚上路德维希一个人慢慢走回军营的时候，他在被敌人糟蹋过了的树林里找到了茫然地提这空篮子的费里西安诺。

“你怎么在这里？”路德维希走进他，看到那孩子又哭过了。

“哦，先生。”路德维希看着他红红的眼眶和温暖的琥珀色眼睛，“我哥哥和安东尼奥走了，他们今天和我道别了，英/国人把这里弄成了这样，我……我找不到回家的路。”

“你家里有人么？”路德维希从来不知道自己的声音可以那么温和。

“不，没有了。”费里西安诺吸了吸鼻子。

“你叫什么名字？”路德维希简直觉得自己的嘴巴已经脱离了理智的控制，“你会一些医术是么？和我走吧。”

然后路德维希的记忆就被暖色调所取代：黑暗中等待他归家的一盏灯，寂静的夜色之中费里为他展开笑脸，绝望之日费里轻轻为他浅唱的歌谣，轻柔地舞蹈在他伤口之上的纱布和手指，藏在抽屉里背包里有关美好的图画，饥寒之中美味的食物，月色下的亲吻，凉夜中彼此的体温。

“路德，怎么了？”一个轻柔的吻落在唇边，路德维希觉得自己迷失在那一汪琥珀色中。

“费里，明天别跟着了。”路德维希让费里西安诺趴在自己的胸膛上，他很想找一个理由瞒住费里西安诺明天严峻的战事，让他好好地在家中为自己在黑暗之中点一盏灯，可是他不善于对面前这个天真的男孩说谎，“明天攻城，战事转变很快。”

费里西安诺有些搂紧了路德维希的腰，脸往他的胸口埋了埋。

“路德，刚刚我给中尉疗伤的时候，他很担忧的样子。”费里西安诺闷闷的声音响起，“我看他在给他的妻子写信，路德，明天的战事一定很艰难是不是？”

路德维希感觉自己的衣襟被揪住，他拍拍费里西安诺的头轻声安慰他。

怀中的男孩仍然不断地自言自语，“路德原来从来不会亲自冲到最前线的。这次一定是很艰难所以路德才会亲自过去的是不是？”

路德低下头去吻了吻费里西安诺的头发，“傻瓜，我是少校当然要身先士卒才好。”

费里西安诺抬起头看着路德维希，面前这个高大的金发男人有强健的体魄和坚韧的性格，费里西安诺觉得他就像自己国家传说中的守护神一样。

费里西安诺的眼睛通红，眼泪却没有落下来，他很少当着路德维希的面掉眼泪，却总是在悄声无息地哭泣。

“路德，我是不是很没有用。我只会待在你们身后……我……总要你们保护我。”

路德维希笑了笑，知道费里西安诺又陷入了自我嫌弃的怪圈，所以并不打算继续这个话题。

“费里，你有给我准备宵夜么？”

“是的，路德！我给你准备了意/大/利面。”费里西安诺听到这里仿佛忘记了先前的不快。路德维希见他轻快地滑下自己的大腿，小跑着去拿给自己准备的宵夜，呆毛一翘一翘。

他总是那样，路德维希宠溺地笑了笑，美食，艺术，歌曲……费里西安诺似乎对这些美好的东西有着与生俱来的天赋和兴趣，看着他他沉浸其中路德维希自己同样会觉得愉悦。

费里西安诺会为战士们送食物，给战士们画画让他们寄回家，抱着吉他为篝火边的战士们唱歌。

所到之处尽是天堂。

路德维希摸了摸自己的上衣口袋，起身打开冰箱，背对着费里西安诺为他准备了牛奶。

“一起喝些牛奶吧，今天需要早一点睡觉。”

“路德真温柔！”费里西安诺搂住路德维希的脖子，“啵”地亲了一口他的面颊，愉悦地看着路德维希的面色上出现了两朵红云，拿过了自己的牛奶。

路德维希温柔地看着费里西安诺一跳一跳的呆毛，把攥在手里的一个白色小袋子扔进了刚刚清理过的废纸篓。

享用完夜宵后，路德维希熄灭了所有的灯。

费里西安诺靠在路德维希的怀里，看着窗外墨色的夜空。

“一颗星星都没有。”费里西安诺的声音轻如叹息，“路德，明天一定是要下雨了。”

这他怎么知道了？路德维希吻了一下费里西安诺的面颊，有时候他倒希望费里西安诺一直迷迷糊糊下去。

“明天让我跟去吧，下雨天的话会很……危险”费里西安诺的眼皮有些打颤，脑袋沉沉地靠在路德维希身上，双臂却把面前的男人搂得更紧。“而且你知道明天是什么日子么？”

“什么日子？”路德维希配合地调整了一下姿势，让费里西安诺在他怀里有一个更舒服的位置。

“明天是……情人节。”费里西安诺努力抗拒着睡意，看上去有些迷糊地扬起一个笑脸，“我希望能……和路德……在一起，帮路德一点……忙。”然后他感到面前的男人的臂膀骤然收紧。

贴近的身体，温热的呼吸，费里西安诺朦朦胧胧之中清晰地辨别出路德维希宽阔的胸膛和有力的臂膀。这一个让人安心的臂弯在战火之中为他搭起了安全的港湾，从不退却，不离不弃。

这个拥抱是他的慰藉，是他的信仰，是支撑他跌跌绊绊地走过硝烟弥漫的战场唯一的执念。

路德维希搂着费里西安诺躺倒在床上，为两个人盖好了被子。

“路德……快点……答应我。”睡意疯狂地涌上大脑，费里西安诺强睁着眼睛，琥珀色的眸子里闪烁着焦急。

“好的，费里。”路德吻了吻他的额头，“等你明天醒了，就来找我。”

意识在路德维希点头的瞬间就已经松懈下去，接踵而来的是不可抗拒的沉睡。

“太好了，路德。晚安。”也许已经是本能的反应，费里西安诺闭上了眼睛，嘴角愉快地上扬着。

“晚安，费里。”路德维希见费里西安诺开始均匀地呼吸，知晓他已经沉沉睡去，慢慢地收紧了手臂，低头吻住了费里西安诺的嘴唇。

如果注定是血色的结局，请你不要目睹最后的别离。

若你的记忆停留在这一秒，你将不会忘记我带给你的安详。

我只愿你平安。

只愿你平安。

【中】

第二天费里西安诺醒来的时候，整个空间里清冷安静地让他害怕。外面的天空电闪雷鸣，除了自己越来越急促的呼吸之外，只有窗外狠狠砸在关上的玻璃窗上的声音。

原来每天可以听到的枪声呢？整整齐齐的口号声呢？走廊上清晰而稳重的脚步声呢？

费里西安诺摸了摸身边冷却的床褥，只觉得自己就像被窗外的大雨从头到脚灌了一个遍，冷得全身发抖。

“路德？路德！？”费里西安诺听见自己颤抖的声音孤孤单单地回荡在空旷的房间内，面色煞白。

“路德！你答应我的！”费里西安诺有些踉跄地翻身下床，推开了房间的侧门，“路德！你在哪里？”

由于起身过于突然而迅速，再加上心情焦虑情绪激动，费里西安诺很快就觉得一阵晕眩。倒退了两步一下撞翻了废纸篓。费里西安诺看到一个白色的小袋子飘在了地上，轻轻地把带子捡起来。

摊在手心里的时候，费里西安诺看见了上面的打印着的黑色英文字母。

“SLEEPING PILLs”（安眠药）

“路德……”费里西安诺的眼泪一下子涌了出来，咸涩的液体立刻趴满了面庞。费里西安诺摇晃着站了起来，一时间有些不知所措。

他昨天就模模糊糊地感觉到不对，士官们焦虑的语速，中尉写的家书，还有……昨夜路德维希轻柔的温存，所有的一切都已经隐隐约约地在告诉自己不同寻常。可是自己只是不安地要到了一个都没有听清的模糊的批准，就可笑地以为自己将和路德并肩战斗，生死不离。

费里西安诺看见了路德维希在桌子上为他准备的pasta，恍恍惚惚地走上前去。

盘子边上压这一张白纸，上面有路德维希工整有力的两行字。

“Bitte warten Sie, für mich”（“为了我，请等待”）

像是顿了顿，接着写。

“Ich liebe Dich, Feliciano”（“我爱你，费里西安诺”）

费里西安诺呆呆地看着那张纸条，仿佛看见今天早上路德维希身着军装，弯腰给自己写这张纸条的场景。

纸条上落下些许水渍，费里西安诺慌忙擦去，突然放下白纸跌跌撞撞开始翻箱倒柜。

几瓶水。

几袋面包。

一个医药箱。

一件路德的军大衣。

费里西安诺诺想了想，还是拿了几面白旗。

费里西安诺手忙脚乱地往医药箱里面塞药水和绷带，他套上了路德维希的备用雨衣，却发觉由于过于宽大，这件雨衣严重地影响了他的行动。

费里西安诺脱掉了雨衣，焦急的看了看时间，觉得自己在准备上实在花费了太多的时间。他不再去找雨衣，把东西往背包里一塞，拿起一把靠在墙边的雨伞就向外跑。

走了两步又冲回来，小心翼翼地把路德维希留给自己的纸条折得整整齐齐然后贴着胸放好，再度撑起伞冲到了雨里。

费里西安诺先是不死心地小跑到了训练场上，希望会有一些驻守的士兵或者尉官，可是事实上那里空无一人。费里西安诺更加担心，毕竟需要倾巢出动的战争想必不是轻松可以拿下的。

费里西安诺由于出门得匆忙，并没有换上自己的军装，身上只着了一件单薄的T恤。费里西安诺手中拿着的伞根本没有什么作用，不一会儿的功夫费里西安诺已经被瓢泼的大雨折磨得浑身湿透，在冷雨之中瑟瑟发抖，

费里西安诺记得昨天他为中尉画肖像画的时候，他曾无意中说道了这座位于“东边的高地”的城市，还抱怨翻越山区需要耗费些体力，虽然可能是受了路德维希上校的指令所以及时住了口，费里西安诺还是依稀地记住了几个关键词。

他有些跌跌撞撞地向东边走着，他已经放弃用雨伞去阻挡砸在身上的大雨，他把背包背到身前，用雨伞挡住了背包——他后悔极了，当时应该把路德维希的雨衣包在背包外。

他简直不知道自己徒步跋涉了多久。现在大雨磅礴他连时间都无法估计。他觉得自己一个人会迷失在这绝望的暴雨中，但是他抚上自己的左胸——那里有路德维希留给他的东西。

他要去找他。

他要见到他。

路德维希这个名字仿佛就是支撑这具身体一次又一次从泥泞的地上爬起来再向前行动的唯一力量，路上他遇见几户农户，家家户户都闭了门。有一个胖乎乎的女人在他不知第几次挣扎着起身的时候从房子里冲了出来。

他操着奇怪的口音艰难地用英文表达出“请到我家里来”的意思，费里西安诺只是摇头。询问他早晨是不是有军队从这条路上经过。

那个女人突然警惕地看了他一眼，厉声问：“你是德/国人？”

费里西安诺虚弱地摇了摇头。

或许是因为现在费里西安诺浑身湿透虚弱无力的样子让面前的女人无法把他和强悍勇猛的德/国侵略者联系到一起。她面色和缓了下去，柔声地告诉他在好几个小时之前确实有一个部队从这里经过，但是他们有军车有坦克，步兵们都跑步前进，费里西安诺是追不上了。

“你是O城人么？还是你有亲戚在那里参军？”那个和蔼的女人显然以为费里西安诺是去那里寻找抵抗的家人，“别担心，听说这次他们有充分的优势，德/国人一定会败的。”

费里西安诺浑身颤抖了起来，但他还是礼貌地和那个女人道谢。

“哦，谢谢你……善良的女士，”费里西安诺摇摇晃晃地站了起来，右手覆在了左胸上，“但我必须走了，他……他在前方等我。”

又走了不知道多久——但至少天还没有黑，他依稀听见了前方的枪身和号角声。

这么说，已经结束了么？

费里西安诺觉得自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋又清醒了，他想要加快自己的步伐，但大概是两只腿已经习惯了机械的摆动速度，突然的加速只是让他的左脚绊住了自己的右脚，然后摔倒在地上，还顺着下坡滚了下去。

他简直觉得这次的起身用尽了他一辈子的毅力，还好有士兵发现了他。

“什么人？！”那个士兵用枪指着费里西安诺的脑袋。

费里西安诺睁开眼睛看着那个士兵，他的脸上和手臂都有很多出擦伤和血痕，他觉得很不妙，双手撑着地想要起身。

“不许动！！你到底是谁？！”如果阵营后方混进了敌人那就是腹背受敌，面前的金发士兵虽然对浑身都是雨水和泥泞的瘦弱男孩心软，但他的职责和警惕依然让他举起枪狠狠地抵住费里西安诺。

“怎么了雷奥下士……费里西安诺？！”走出来的是昨天负伤的中尉，他今日被要求驻守基地。他惊讶地看着狼狈虚弱的费里西安诺，很难把他和昨天柔软地对着伤员们微笑给他们带去温暖欢笑的天使一样的男孩。

那位年轻的士兵立刻放下了手中的枪把他背了起来，“中尉，他一定是来找少校的。”

“是……是吧，快，先让他暖暖身子。”

费里西安诺只隐隐约约地听到了“少校”两个字，立刻抬起头询问；“先生，你知道少校在哪里么？”

“是的。”中尉见他迷迷糊糊都分不清面前的人是谁了还念念不忘路德维希少校，只为这两个人感到一阵心酸，“是的，费里西安诺，但是你得先暖暖身子，恢复一下。不然……不然你怎么去找他。”

“他……他受伤了么？”费里西安诺的头有靠回了雷奥的背上，“我给他带了……”

“是的，我知道，孩子。”中尉低声安慰他，让雷奥下士去为他端一杯热汤，自己用大块的毛巾把他包裹起来，又开始找了一块小毛巾为他擦拭身子和脸颊。

等一碗热汤喝下去后，中尉已经基本上把费里西安诺身上打理得差不多了，费里西安诺的头脑也清醒了不少。他抓过刚刚被雷奥下士放在一边的背包，仰起头礼貌地询问看着他的中尉。

“中尉，请问路德在哪里么？我……我想见见他，”

“哦，孩子，”费里西安诺有些惊恐地看见面前的中尉有些哽咽地扭开了头，一只手有些颤抖地抚上了自己的肩膀，“孩子，你千万别……好吧，事实上，少校他现在还没有回来。”

费里西安诺的手指一下紧紧地攥住了盛汤的碗，突然跳起来放下碗就要往外走。

“费里西安诺！”中尉连忙抓住他的手腕，“现在回来的都只是那些没有受伤的战士。有些受伤的战士会在原地等待救援，我们清点人数后马上就会出去找他们的。少校也许……”

费里西安诺安静地推开了他的手，弯下腰去捡起自己的雨伞。背起背包一个人向外走去。

“费里西安诺！”中尉焦急地叫喊他的名字。

费里西安诺突然回过头，外面吹来的风把他柔软的头发吹得更乱了，一道闪电把他的脸色衬得煞白。

但是费里西安诺回过头来笑得很温柔，就像一朵盛开在风雨里的白色雏菊。

“路德昨天让我醒了就去找他。我要和他在一起。”

从他和哥哥分开跟着这一批德/军向东行动之后，有一个人会把自己抱在怀里而不会抛弃，有一个人永远会站在他面前为自己遮蔽风雨，有一个人会在无论多么坎坷而艰难的路上，转过身来等待自己，然后伸过来一双温暖宽厚的手掌。

每一个人都是路德维希。

然后他又抚上了左胸。

他还没有告诉路德维希。

把路德留下的几句话翻成意/大/利语，就是他想告诉他的话。

可是你还听的见么？

【下】

费里西安诺从来没有亲临过战场。

路德维希从来不让他去，即使路德维希同意自己一起去战场，也只是让他呆在基地为受伤的士兵和尉官疗伤。一开始他看见伤口就流眼泪，后来治疗得多了，他也慢慢可以控制自己的情绪。但是如果遇见重伤的士兵或者尉官，不管他认识不认识，他总会对着那些昏迷的躯体流眼泪，然后在别人安慰自己是努力擦干净眼泪。

他曾经手足无措地看着一些伤兵因无法救治而与世长辞，现在费里西安诺走到了战后的战场，他简直抑制不住自己的颤抖和眼泪的泉涌。他用空着的左手捂着嘴巴，在令人绝望的大雨里面弯下腰去寻找路德维希。

费里西安诺看到一个一个停止了呼吸的身躯，心中涌上一阵一阵悲哀。在一天以前，这些都是一个一个鲜活的生命。他们拥有他们深爱的人，拥有美好的理想，拥有忠诚的信仰，有无数的明天可以挥霍，可是转眼却冷冰冰地躺在这里，所有的东西都破灭了。

费里西安诺颤抖地走过大半个战场，没有方向地寻找着，心中有什么东西和这场雨一起一点一点寂灭了。

好在这场雨并没有浇灭费里西安诺的所有希望。

他寻找到比较靠近敌方的战场时，在一条战壕之内发现了路德维希。

费里西安诺从来没有见过这么狼狈的路德维希。即使是第一次他邂逅重伤的路德维希，他也是先送了自己一掌掀翻了自己的篮子——而不是这样安静地、带着一身尘土和鲜血地，靠在这里。

“路德？路德？”费里西安诺轻声唤着他的名字，眼泪控制不住地往下掉，“路德？醒醒！”

费里西安诺惊慌失措地发现面前的男人并没有给他回应，只是安安静静地靠在那里，闭着一双眼睛。

“不，路德，你别总是闭着眼睛！”费里西安诺纵身跳进战壕，结果自己差点滑倒在泥土里。

路德维希静静地靠在那里，费里西安诺颤抖着手指抚上了路德维希的脖颈。在这硝烟尘土没有散去的战后一步一弯腰地找寻，费里西安诺的衣服和脸庞都染上了不少的灰尘，被大雨一冲洗显得狼狈不堪。费里西安诺呜咽着，像一只受伤了的小兽。

当平稳的心跳从指尖传到费里西安诺的大脑高傲地昭示着鲜活坚韧的生命时，费里西安诺突然像一个岌岌可危的支架被抽去了支撑着的主干，一下子扑在了路德维希的胸口。

“太好了，路德……”费里西安诺混沌的脑海中只是反复着循环“他还活着”这个讯息，一瞬间哭泣和紧紧拥抱住面前这个男人温热的躯体之外，他没有办法做出任何动作。

费里西安诺甩了甩脑袋，环顾四周见没有敌人，便弯下腰努力地扶起了路德维希，想背着他会基地。平日里被他愉快地蹭着的肌肉枕头沉甸甸地压在费里西安诺的肩膀上，压得他摇摇晃晃站不稳身子。

努力了好几次，结果都是路德维希压着自己滑倒在战壕里，费里西安诺只好红着眼睛把路德维希扶到了一个直角的位置，让他靠在那里，自己轻轻地掀开他的军服检查伤口。

费里西安诺不敢把雨伞撑开，但是大雨完全地影响到了他为路德维希的疗伤。费里西安诺找出了他随身带着的路德维希的军大衣，把大衣小心地罩在路德维希的头顶上，然后开始为他处理伤口。即使在风雨中穿行了这么久，他的手触摸到路德维希的皮肤时，依然感觉到对方的体温低得不正常。

费里西安诺觉得自己从出门之后好像就从未停止过哭泣。

迷迷糊糊之中路德维希感觉到有一具柔软的身体靠上了自己，他在黑暗中听见了有人在耳边啜泣，还带着自己一次一次摔倒在地上。

路德维希知道那个人是费里西安诺，即使这个时候那个男孩子身上没有每个晚上耳鬓厮磨是让人安心的温度，他漫无目的地反抗与挣扎，终于在面颊上感觉到一阵温和的触感的时候清醒了过来。

醒过来的瞬间，所有的疼痛就一下全部回到了身上，四肢沉重头脑发昏让他一时间分不清周围的一切。

然后他感到了一个湿湿的吻。

一个轻如鸿毛的吻，落在他的唇边。

他知道那属于费里西安诺。

路德维希尝试着开口呼唤费里西安诺的名字，可是干涩而充满血腥气息的喉咙并不允许他这么做。路德维希的睫毛颤抖着，慢慢把眼睛睁开，撞入眼帘的是费里西安诺低着的头和那根翘起的呆毛。

费里西安诺没有察觉到路德维希已经醒了，只是低着头为他的手臂包扎。他小心地在绷带处打了一只可爱的蝴蝶结，坐直了身体轻轻吐出一口气。

直到右手的翘着的小指被勾住。

费里西安诺抬头看见路德维希大海一样的蓝眸正凝望着自己，这次他也没能忍住自己的眼泪。

费里西安诺哭着把自己的脸埋入路德维希的胸膛，眼泪滴入被雨水淋湿的军服里面辨别不清。

“别哭了，费里。”路德维希好不容易发出了声音，听上去干涩而嘶哑。路德维希努力圈住了费里西安诺，冰冷的雨水一下顺着袖口流入了衣服里。

“别动，路德，我不敢撑伞。”费里西安诺轻轻推开了路德维希，坐直了身体，整个人回到了大雨里面，“你身上全是伤，别淋雨了。”

“别傻了，”路德维希的手又抓住了费里西安诺，虽然使不上什么力却依然有一种难以抗拒的压迫让费里西安诺轻轻地靠近了他。

路德维希抓起费里西安诺随身的背包，果然看见了他从不离身的几面白旗。路德维希笑了笑，觉得自己有朝一日会用上这种东西当真不可思议。

费里西安诺呆呆地看着面前的路德维希把两面白旗往泥地里插，赶快扑上去帮忙。按照路德维希的说法插了四面之后，费里西安诺又看着路德维希艰难地把军大衣盖在上面。

一座手工的、简陋的、小小的雨棚。

路德维希又让费里西安诺把伞挡在风口，然后脱下自己的外套，迅速裹在费里西安诺瑟瑟发抖的身体上，连着费里西安诺的挣扎把人纳入怀中。

这一件军大衣，说大不大，甚至不能完全挡住风雨，说小却也不小，容下两个相拥的人却是足够了。

路德维希的右手臂和右肩膀都受了伤，所以用左手把费里西安诺全在了左胸口。怀里的身躯湿漉漉的，一定是这个小傻瓜给自己疗伤的时候傻乎乎地跪在雨里。路德维希怜爱地用手指圈了圈即使头发都耷拉在脸上却依然翘着的呆毛，感到费里西安诺在自己的怀里扭了一扭，他轻轻地笑了出来。

你果然找到我了，费里。

费里西安诺将脸颊贴在路德维希的胸膛上。路德维希的身体已经不像刚刚见到他的时候那样冷冰冰的，相比自己，路德维希的胸膛竟然更加温热。

费里西安诺闭着眼睛偎进路德维希的怀里，他千里迢迢在倾盆大雨中带着绝望和希望跋山涉水，要找寻的便是这一个温暖可靠的怀抱。

所幸他没有失去这座微型的天堂。

那么小，却那么好。

这个时候天已经完全暗了下来，大雨也慢慢小了下去，但是滴滴答答地落在衣服和地面上的声音依然清晰。

空旷的空间内似乎存在他们两个人紧紧依偎在一起，彼此的呼吸在有限的空间里面无限放大，和着外面愈见温柔的雨声，有一种安宁竟然悄悄地开出了花来。

路德维希感受着怀里的费里西安诺的体温渐渐趋于正常，和自己的温度越来越相似，有一种两个人快要融为一体的幸福感悄悄蔓延开来。

路德维希轻轻开口：“费里，你记得你昨天晚上和我说了什么么？”

费里西安诺有些迷糊地嗯了一声，微微上扬的语调高举着“对不起我忘了”。

路德维希努力清了请嗓子，还没说话脸先微微红了。“那个，你说今天是……情人节。”路德维希的脸越来越红，手臂却坚定地把费里西安诺圈得更加紧了一点。

“那个，我本来想给你去采点花什么的，结果我……”路德维希觉得自己开始有些语无伦次，只好懊恼地叹了口气，“……嗯，好吧，反正情人节快乐。”

想了想，又吻了吻费里西安诺的额头。

费里西安诺咧开嘴笑了：“路德，情人节快乐！”

费里西安诺仰起脸，湿湿的头发粘在额头前，笑容在夜色中朦朦胧胧，在路德维希眼里却分外清晰。“路德，记得我昨天和你说今天要和你一起度过么，”费里西安诺又靠进了路德维希的胸膛，安心地闭上了眼睛，“我不需要别的什么花了，我能和你在一起就好了。路德，你是我心中最美的花。”

路德维希觉得自己的脸都快烧起来了，“别傻了，费里！怎么能用花来形容我！”

路德维希听见费里西安诺低低地在自己怀里笑了，觉得自己才是摘到了最美的鲜花，

“还记得我们第一次见面么，路德？”费里西安诺的声音带着些疲倦的意味，路德维希抱着他这个事实让他全身心都十分愉悦而放松，千里奔波带来的疲惫一下又回到了自己身上，令他软软地靠在路德维希的胸口不愿动态。

只是他无法克制自己与路德维希交流，即使他知道这个时候休息对两个人来说都十分重要，他要听见他的声音，触碰他的体温，用自己全身上下所有的感官去享受每一分每一秒和路德维希彼此相依的时刻。

他手臂所围成的空间，长宽长不过一米，确实他的失乐园，他心之所向，他身之所往。

“嗯，我记得，意/大/利的小灌木丛。”路德维希轻轻把费里西安诺身上盖着的衣服拉拉好，把下巴轻轻搁在费里西安诺的头顶，湛蓝的眼睛看着黑漆漆的天空，目光焦距在远方。

路德维希感觉胸口的费里西安诺似乎在喃语，呼吸却越来越均匀，眼见着就是要睡着了。路德维希笑了笑，并不打算说下去，自己一个人慢慢地想着。

那是他也是受着重伤，一个人蜷在蜷缩在低矮的灌木丛里，这个甜美的意/大/利人就这样拨开面前的树丛，在自己的人生中破雾走来。他们在那里相遇，也许也在那里相爱。

都是那么狭小的空间——初次邂逅的灌木，随军夜晚的床褥，此时此地的雨棚——长宽高都长不过一米，两人紧紧相依，物理距离为零，心理距离，为零。

贴紧，拥抱——让人窒息的空间，让人晕眩的满足。

不是因为空间，而是因为有你。

你的呼吸、你的温度、你的模样，你的体香。路德维希只觉得自己和费里西安诺在偌大的战场中融合在一起，然后脱离了周围的环境。

这里是梦开始的地方么？

还是梦想要终结的方向？

有你就好了。

雨终于停了。

第二天破晓之时，中尉在清理战场时在这个战壕里看见了四根歪歪扭扭的白旗上歪歪扭扭地盖了一件黑色的军用大衣，两边的肩章带着露水闪闪发光。

“中尉，要去看看么？”雷奥下士跟着中尉跳下了战壕，把伞拿开，掀开了那件军医。

中尉的表情微妙地扭曲了一下，却忍不住笑了出来。

雷奥下士瞪大了眼睛捂住了嘴，他发誓他这辈子都没这么惊讶过。

他心中那位英明神武、不苟言笑的路德维希少校，此时怀中搂着翘着呆毛的费里西安诺，下巴搁在费里西安诺的肩膀上，嘴角还噙着微笑——两个人十指相扣，都睡得正香甜。

END


End file.
